


The Broken Girl

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka Leaves [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Leaves, Broken girl, picking up the pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Ahsoka leaves the Jedi temple. Version 6.No one will see her cry.This is part of a series, none of the works in the series are connected, just different versions of the same thing.





	

Unshed tears stung her eyes as she descended the steep temple steps. She could pretend it was the glare of the sun causing her eyes to water, but she did not. It wouldn't fool anyone, not even herself. She did not let the tears fall freely until she reached the final steps of the temple. She sat down rather ungracefully on the steps and looked out at the bright lights of Coruscant. Only then did she allow herself to cry, to mourn all that she was leaving behind, and all that might have been. After some time she picked herself up and dried her eyes. Casting one final glance at the temple, she turned her back on it for the last time before determinedly walking off, alone, into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated, hating is not!


End file.
